babymetal_e_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Su-Metal
Su-metal, born Suzuka Nakamoto 中元 すず香, is a female human and the main protagonist of the Babymetal Odyssey. Su-metal is a human originally born on Earth, However, the truth surrounding her birth is part of a long cycle that has existed since forever after. She was made and destined to break from the endless loop. Biography The reincarnation of the primordial entity "The Darkness" with the traits and personality of "The Light". Her powers didn't come to her until she was 6 years of age, in which she was suddenly embued superhuman strengths. Personality Suzuka Nakamoto's personality is a gentle, outgoing, endearing, and lovely. Personality is However, when her inner self, Su-metal surfaces, her demeanor completely changes as the normally outgoing chracteristics are reduced. Su-metal's personality is rough, aggressive, focused, determined, unstoppable, and highly motivated. Su-metal is a fairly reserved person, never showing her emotions to anyone. That being said she never boats of her own strength or position to anyone. Cool, calm, and collected - not once has Su-metal lost her composure. She is rational and cunning, often times devising plans or back-up plans to acheive her goals. In her Su-metal state, she rarely smiles although this changes whenever she encounters a foe or her sisters that want to challenge her authority. Never backing down from a challenge, Su-metal enters any conflicts with confidence in her abilities to carry the day. Relationships Like any normal young adult going into post secondary education Suzuka's relationship with others is normal. However, her relationship with her sisters Moa and Yui is different from how Su-metal treats them. * Friends/Allies : In general, she actually does not have much friends at all. *Moa Kikuchi: *Yui Mizuno *Takayoshi Ohumra *Leda Cygnus *BOH *Aoyama Hideki *Fujioka Mikio *MIKKIO * Enemies *The Darkness *Azathoth *Yog-Sothoth *Shub-Niggaurtah *Nyarlathotep *Dark Su *Dark Moa *Dark Yui Powers and Abilities Powers Page STORY In the beginning there were 5 singularities, The Fox (Original Name was the Darkness) was originally one of the members, The other members of the Pentagrammaton (Redux of the original word Tetragrammaton ) The Pentagrammaton is the apex point from which the entire Omniverse diverged from. Composed of the 4 Lovecraftian Gods; Azathoth, Yog-Sothoth, Shub-Niggaurtah, Nyarlathotep. Beings that existed during that premordial period all came together to worship all 5 of them. How the cycle works is that the 5 beings after (Googleplex years) They will eventually merge to become the Pentagrammaton once again (treat it like a plant) In which the combined energies of all 5 of them forms True Substance (Metal). So effectively all the beings during that phase of the cycle all come from different parts of the Omniverse (unsplit verison) in which all 5 of the Gods combine. Members of each clan will come to collect a piece of this Substance and use it to form tools or crafts or whatever they need. From there once the Pentagrammaton has been formed the end of the Omniverse is close. When the Pentagrammaton truly awakens thats when everything in existence ceases to be. Everything in the Omniverse gets destroyed excepted for the artifacts made from the combination of all 5 of them. In which overtime the 5 gods will eventually reform and the cycle happens again. All other lesser Gods and Dieties are formed from the Before/remnants of their convergence. Convergence = When all 5 of them Combine, their energies when combined create True Substance No there was no Omniverse, at least not yet. It wasn't until The Fox shatters the Cycles 3A.jpg 29i0.jpg Su-Metal is the Daughter or the reincarination of the Darkness imbue with the essence of The Fox God The Darkness eventually becomes the Fox, on the Nth cycle. So what happens is that The Darkness fell in love with a creation(The Fox God Mother) and sought to end the cycle of annihilation, so he devises a plan to capture the True Substance and form it into a weapon, a weapon that can seal the Tetragrammaton and prevent Convergence. The Darkness falls, as the Yog realizes what he was trying to do, so it warns the others. So it was down to the Fox God to use that weapon and seal them. In which during that fight, the Omniverse split into many fragmented parts. The biggest difference is that in one half of the Omniverse, Azathoth has been knocked unconsious with Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth loses most of his form into the void, along with Nyarlathotep General Plot: The 3 of them are reincarnations of the original, They gain their powers at the fox shrine on the night of the Coronation Their mission is to beat down Narythrothep only to realize that Yog, Azathoth and Shub exists Effectively Yog and Narythothep are in first half and the Azathoth and Shub, are in the other half. Category:Characters